


Addition

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I don't know what you mean, M/M, all OCs all the time - Freeform, i love all our sons, me have a Thing for tattoos, more tattoo fic, r2m officially bringing Loudmouth into the fold, they all love each other so much, what else do i even write anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Mischief Rabble and Ruckus stop by to visit Stick and Poke, and bring a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More ocs because I can. This is kind of a sequel to [ Me'dinuir ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9950333) But takes place in canonverse following r2mL. Please enjoy our sons. Loudmouth and Killer belong to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)

“Hey cyare’se,” Ruckus called from the cockpit of their small ship, “The 212th and the 501st are going to be on leave together. What do you say we stop by for a visit.”

Mischief smiled as he looked down at Rabble, who answered, “Sounds like an excellent idea, Ruck. Maybe we can finally make that addition we’ve been meaning to.”

“My thoughts exactly, Rab’ika.” Ruckus smirked as he turned back to the controls to bring them back to their aliit, to their  _ family _ . 

\-------

Stick and Poke were lounging in the medbay, nothing particularly exciting happening. Yes, they were on leave, but neither of them had the urge to go anywhere. They were both comfortable with each others company in the blessedly empty medbay.

Poke was leaning back against Stick’s chest, enjoying his warmth, and the feeling of him running his fingers through his hair. They were both in desperate need of a dye again. Maybe they’d see if Killer wanted to pick out some new colors for them when he got back.

Poke opened his eyes, and nudged Stick at the sound of footsteps. Stick started to growl in annoyance at being bothered, but stopped as soon as the visitors walked through the door.

“Mischief! Ruckus! Rabble! It’s been so long! How are you?” They both got up and walked over to the three ARCs. They each in turn grabbed hold of each other’s forearms and touched foreheads. With the exception of Rabble, who gave Stick and Poke each a hug. They each hugged him just as strongly as he did them.

Rabble stepped back, reached behind Mischief and brought forth another vod. He was in 212th gold, with beautiful roses, and connecting vines painted over his armor. He had slightly shorter hair than the standard, and a smile that rivaled Rabble’s.

Rabble smiled shyly, “This is Loudmouth, he’s,” Rabble paused looking at Loudmouth, and then back to Stick and Poke, “he’s, one of us.” 

That took a moment for Poke to process, them bringing another into their triad was a pretty big deal. Poke got over his initial shock quickly. If they accepted him, then he was obviously a good person, a good  _ brother _ .

“I’m Poke, this is my riduur, Stick.” Poke reached out to give the same greeting he gave the other three, and he was rewarded with a blinding smile. 

Poke smiled at the four of them. “You four look like you are on a mission. Anything we can help you with?”

“Actually,” Ruckus started, “we were curious if you would like to add a line to our tattoos, and give one to Lud’ika.” He looked at the other three then back at Stick and Poke, “We, thought it was only fitting to come back to you to get them done.”

“Absolutely, we’d love to.” Poke answered and looked over at Stick, who was looking a bit emotional, the sap. Stick looked over at him and smacked his arm, “Well come on Poke, let’s not keep the nice boys waiting.” He lead them to their setup they had in the medbay. If he sounded a bit teary, no one said a word about it. 

Poke looked at Stick, “Two each?”   
  
Stick nodded, “Sounds good.”

Rabble and Loudmouth veered off with Poke to his station, while Ruckus and Mischief went to Stick’s. 

Loudmouth started to take of parts of his armor so he could sit comfortably, “Alright, I take it we are doing more lines?” Both Loudmouth and Rabble nodded, smiling. “Excellent. Where would you like these?”

“Well, Loudmouth doesn’t have a whole lot of space, so we were thinking the side of his neck.” Rabble supplied.

Poke wasn’t quite sure what Rabble meant by not having a lot of space, he didn’t see any visible tattoos. “Well you’re blacks are a bit high. Would you mind pulling them at least partially down?” Poke wanted some more room to work, but he knew not all brothers were as comfortable with revealing skin.

“Oh yeah! No problem.” Loudmouth answered brightly.

And then Poke understood Rabble’s comment a bit better. Loudmouth had linework of black roses, recalling his armor, completely covering his torso, and twining down his arms. “Wow, those are  _ gorgeous _ . Beautiful work. Bevik’ika look.” 

Stick turned from his work on Mischief’s chest, “Karking hells, Those are magnificent.”

Loudmouth was starting to blush from the compliments.

“From the 212th?”

“Yep.”

“Told you they had good artists over there.” Stick said as he went back to work on Mischief.

Poke rolled his eyes, “I never disagreed with you.”

“You did.” Stick argued.

“Whatever you say.” Poke replied, but mouthed to Loudmouth and Rabble, “I didn’t.” They both giggled. 

“They really are lovely, Lud’ika, and I am honored to add to your collection,”  Poke said. 

Loudmouth blushed a bit darker and smiled at Poke. 

“You obviously know what this feels like, but with your neck I’ll really need you to stay still alright? Did you want Rabble to hold your hand? It’s a bit sensitive there.” Poke said, from experience. His tattoos stretching up in multiple places on his neck.

Loudmouth nodded, “Yes please.” 

Rabble came around to hold his hand, and run his other hand through Loudmouth’s short hair, while Poke got started.

It didn’t take that long, even though the lines took up a decent portion of Loudmouth’s neck. Loudmouth and Rabble switched spots while Stick was still in the middle of Ruckus’ fourth band. Rabble and Loudmouth didn’t let go of each other the entire time. Poke found it entirely too precious. 

After everyone was done and bandaged, Poke found that he didn’t want them to leave if they didn’t have to. “If you guys didn’t have anywhere to be, we weren’t doing anything, you are welcome to stay with us for a while.” 

The four of them shared a quick look, Rabble smiled and answered for them, “We’d love that. Thank you.”

Stick and Mischief pushed a couple of the beds together and strapped them so they wouldn’t drift apart. All six of them managed to fit together. If a few of them were half on top of the others, no one was about to complain. 

They stayed like that for hours, sometimes talking quietly, sometimes napping or just  _ being _ . Poke was definitely glad they decided to stay with the ship for leave.


End file.
